I Believe You Chan
by Setanricaricaa
Summary: Aku akan tersenyum disampingmu Walau kau tak pernah lagi melihatku sebagai orang yang sangat spesial dimatamu Bahkan aku rela jika kau menyuruh ku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu Ya,aku rela... CHANBAEK! YAOI! Mariaggelife! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**

 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**

 **Story**

Sosok namja mungil tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa dan menatap cahaya yang masuk dari bilik jendela kasur berukuran King size itu.

Penglihatannya tak luput dari sosok namja jangkung tengah tertidur miring kearahnya dengan bertelanjang - Bahkan ia masih ingat bagaimana adegan panas mereka malam rona merah terpampang dikedua pipi yang berisi itu.

SRET

CUP

"Morning kiss Baby Baek."Sosok namja mungil yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu hanya bisa mengerjap lucu karena perbuatan tiba-tiba dari sang suami.

"Aish- Yak! Kau ini."Kata Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

"Hei,kenapa kau menutupi wajah cantik kau heum?"

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan Yeol!"Baekhyun merengut yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Heum asalkan kau senang saja Baby Baek."Kata Chanyeol seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Chan,bersihkan bangunkan Chanhyun dan Hyunlie."Baekhyun menuruni kasur itu-

"Em!"Baekhyun terhenti disaat bokongnya terasa panas.

Ugh- pasti ini akibat malam pelan,ia mengambil celana dalam dan memakai baju Chanyeol yang jika ia pakai besarnya sampai menutupi pahanya(karena ia tak tau lagi kemana baju miliknya yang dilepas oleh yoda itu).

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan ,Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun susah berjalan.

 _'Huftt,bahkan aku merasa aku tidak diuntungkan.'_ Kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Memasak nasi goreng untuk keluarga kecilnya ini,tidak memasak-masakan dengan tenang sampai sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluk perutnya possesive.

"Chan,bisakah kau tak menggangguku memasak? Jika tidak,Chanyun dan Hyunlie akan melihat kita seperti ini."Kata Baekhyun seraya melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Heum,tidak apa mereka melihat ,mereka tau bahwa daddynya sangat menyayangi appanya."Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ketengkuk Baekhyun membuat sang empu hanya bisa menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Huweeee~ daddy dan appa berpelukan tidak mengajak Hyunlie."Sosok yeoja kecil tengah menangis seraya menunjuk ChanyeolBaekhyun.

"Ck,kau ini cengeng appa berpelukan dengan daddy."Sosok namja yang lebih tinggi dari Hyunlie itu tengah menatap sinis kearah sang adik.

"Huftt,seharusnya oppa membelaku! Bukan appa dan daddy!"Kata Hyunlie cemberut.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Hyunlie dan Chanhyun.

"Kalian anak yang appa sayangi~"Baekhyun memeluk kedua anaknya itu dengan erat.

"Appa! Jangan peluk Chanhyun terlalu erat!"Ujar Chanhyun.

"Peluk erat-erat appa."Kata Hyunlie kesenangan.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya ini hanya bisa terkekeh lalu mendekati mereka.

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk anak mereka juga.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis."Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol."

 _-SkipTime-_

"Dahhh appa~"Kata Chanhyun dan Hyunlie bersamaan.

Diiringi sosok suami yang ia tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana keharmonisan keluarga mereka itu setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tidak bekerja karena Chanyeol melarangnya.

Alasannya hanya satu:

1. _Ia tak ingin sosok Baekhyun kembali pergi meninggalkannya._

Possesive walaupun begitu,Baekhyun masih tetap mencintai namja jangkung itu.

Sosok namja jangkung tengah melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit adalah Park Chanyeol pewaris Park Corp dari sang ayah.

Berwajah tampan,tegas,berwibawa,dan sangat jarang semua orang mengelu-elukan sosok Chanyeol,dan mereka harus sadar bahwa sosok Chanyeol sudah memiliki pasangan hidup.

Clek!

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan saja ia mendudukkan bokongnya,pintunya terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya.

"Bisakah kau sebagai sekretarisku mengetuk pintu dahulu?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Maaf,aku kebiasaan."

"Kalau begini bisa kupotong."Kata Chanyeol menyeringai kearah sang empu.

" mengancamku? Kinerja bagus dan tak ada alasan kau memecatku pabbo! Dan lagi,aku akan melaporkannya kepada Baekhyun."

"Yak Kyung! Mengapa jadi ingin melaporkan ke Baekhyun!"Kata Chanyeol berteriak.

Nama sekretaris chanyeol adalah Do mungil bermata bulat dengan tatapan yang biasa saja adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

" seorang tamu yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita telah datang."Kata Kyungsoo seraya menyuruh sosok yang tengah menunggu didepan pintu langsung melangkah masuk.

Chanyeol menatap sosok yeoja yang masuk dengan nan pendek sebahu,dengan baju kantor sepaha itu,wajah nan cantik pula.

 _'Manis.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

 _Tapi tidak semanis istriku_ Sambung Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yuan."sosok yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan sosok Chanyeol.

Dengan senang hati,Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan tenang."Chanyeol,Park Chanyeol."Kata Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Yuan merona ditempat.

" begitu aku keluar dulu."Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol dan berbisik.

"Jangan terlalu dekat rasa akan terjadi sesuatu."Selepas itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran.

ChanyeolYuan berbincang sampai mereka akhirnya terlihat akrab.

"Ehm, -dengar kau sudah menikah benarkah?"Chanyeol seperti berpikir untuk ia seharusnya bisa mengatakannya dengan santai?

"Ya,aku sudah memiliki istri dan anak-anak."Jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Wahh~ beruntung sekali wanita itu menikahi kau Chanyeol-ssi."

"Dia jangan memakai embel-embel _ss_ i."Kata Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ah~ maaf aku tidak tau."Kata Yuan seraya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

 _Other sid_ e

Sosok namja mungil tengah melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kedalam gedung pencakar langit itu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibir pinknya.

Para pekerja yang bekerja disana membungkuk hormat kepada istri CEO Park hanya tersenyum dan sesekali membalas hormatan mereka dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Well,siapa yang tidak terpana dengan senyuman istri boss mereka? Walaupun namja senyum Baekhyun sangat manis.

Baekhyun menaiki lift menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

Ting!

Baekhyun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sekretaris yang tak jauh dari ruang kerja sang suami.

"Ehm permisi?"Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya- YAK BAEKHYUN!"Baekhyun tersenyum manis disaat sang sahabat berteriak heboh dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ahhhh aku merindukanmu Baekkie~"Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat.

"Yhak! Kyungg! Seshakk!"Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh.

"Hufft,ehm Chanyeol ada?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja ad-Yak Baekhyun!"Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan perkataannya,Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Aishh anak itu."Kata Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Deg!

Sang suami? Tengah berpegangan dengan sosok yeoja - _Baekhyun kau jangan berpikiran macam-maca_ m Kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyunpun mengetuk pintu dan langsung memasuki ruangan itu sambil menenteng kotak bekal.

Chanyeol yang merasa ada sosok yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya kearahnya langsung terkejutnya melihat sang kekasih hati tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum tipis-lebih tepatnya miris.

Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan Yuan yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya.

"Baek? Kau kapan datang? Aku tidak mendengarmu mengetuk pintu."Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bahkan aku sudah mengetuk pintu sebanyak 5 kali Chan."Kata Baekhyun yang masih berdiri.

"Ehem."BaekhyunChanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok yang lain.

" ,perkenalkan ini Mabel bisnisku yang dari Hongkong."Kata Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan ini ,Byun Baekhyun"Kata Chanyeol menatap Yuan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam dan tersenyum miris menatap sendu sang suami.

'Bahkan kau tak memperkenalkanku sebagai istrimu Chanyeol.'

"Baek? Kenapa kau masih berdiri kau duduk."Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunannya disaat Chanyeol tengah mengguncang lengannya.

Baekhyunpun mengangguk dan duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari Chanyeol sangat bosan,alih-alih hendak bermesraan dengan Chanyeol,dan ternyata malah tak jadi.

Baekhyun mengotak-atik handphonenya dan menatap wallpaper keluarga kecilnya yang berlibur di Paris tahun lalu.

ada gambar Chanyeol tengah merangkul bahu dan Hyunlie yang tengah melakukan V Sign bersama dengan daddynya.

Grep

Baekhyun terkejut disaat ada sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dari menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol tengah memeluknya.

"Maaf."Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis." ! Cepat makan bekal yang kubuat."Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjadi duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Baekhyun membuka kota bekalnya dan menaruhnya dihadapan saja ia hendak menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memakan makanannya,Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun membuat bokong Baekhyun terduduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku Baekkie~"Baekhyun merona diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Chan... Nanti ada yang masuk."Baekhyun mencoba turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak bergerak.

Well,Baekhyun bergerak seperti itu membuat pantat sexy Baekhyun menggesek ke juniornya yang sebentar lagi akan tegang.

"Biarkan saja mereka ,mereka akan iri denganku karena bisa memilikimu."Chanyeol mencium hidung mancung Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun yang diperlakukan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengambil kotak bekal yang berada dimeja lalu menyendokkan nasi dan lauk yang akan ia suapkan kemulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari sang suatu sosok tengah mengganggu mereka.

Clek!

"Anggap aku tak ada."Sosok Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menaruh berkas ditangannya dimeja kerja Chanyeol.

BaekhyunChanyeol masih dalam mode yang masih duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol,dan Chanyeol tengah mengunyah makanannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu menghela napas."Sebaiknya kalian harus mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu jika hedak melakukannya lagi,Chanyeol itu berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani sekarang juga."Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan keras membuat 2 sosok yang tengah terdiam itu langsung bertatapan.

"Yak! KYUNGSOO!"Baekhyun berteriak.

"Dia memang tak bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk."Ujar Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Tapi,ide Kyungsoo betul kita melakukannya disini."Baekhyun memandang horror sang suami.

Pletak!

Akhirnya,kepala Chanyeol dipukul dengan sendok yang dipegang tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Ia tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang tengah -bisa sang suami akan semakin menggodanya.

"Pfft,lihatlah bahkan aku ragu jika dia anak kecil atau bukan."Kata Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Baekhyun tengah memasak untuk makan malam menoleh kearah ruang tamu menampilkan sosok kedua anaknya tengah beragumen.

"Yak oppa! Hyunlie ingin nonton super model! Bukan nonton power rangers mulu!"Kata Hyunlie berteriak kearah Chanhyun.

"Ck,oppa ingin nonton ini ,besok akan tayang lagikan super modelnya?"

"Andwe! Super model ini ber episode Chanhyun oppa!"

"Haish,oppa ingin nonton ini Hyunlie tunggu lagi power rangersnya akan selesai."Kata Chanhyun kembali menyimak televisi berukuran 32 inchi itu.

Hening.

Chanhyun bingung mengapa sang adik tidak membalas perkataannya dan tidak memukulnya walau itu tidak mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sang adik.

Matanya terbelalak disaat ia melihat wajah sang adik yang murung dan matanya berkaca-kaca itu.

"H-hei Hyunlie jangan menangis ne? Baiklah oppa akan mengalah untuk adik kesayangan oppa ini."Chanhyun langsung mengacak rambut sang adik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengganti channel ditelevisi tersebut.

Hyunlie yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum cerah dan langsung memeluk sang kakak.

"Kyaa~ oppa memang berjanji,akan mematuhi oppa!"Kata Hyunlie sembari memeluk Chanhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa suatu suara Tit tit tit membuat ia paham siapa yang tengah datang.

Iapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya di iringi kedua anaknya menuju pintu apartement mereka.

"Daddy!"Hyunlie langsung berlari dan memeluk sang ayah.

Chanhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sang adik yang sangat manja itu. _Apakah Hyunlie mengikuti gen appa?_ Pikir anak itu.

"Ehm anak daddy yang manis~"Chanyeol mengecup pipi Hyunlie dengan lembut.

Sampai matanya beralih kearah sosok tersenyum tipis dan menurunkan sosok Hyunlie dari gendongannya.

Melangkah kearah Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan terakhir ia mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."Ujar Baekhyun.

"Huft,bisakah orang dewasa jangan berciuman didepan anak-anak?"BaekhyunChanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang anak pertama.

Well,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bangga memiliki anak seperti Chanhyun yang dewasa itu.

"Anak daddy sangat dewasa~"Ujar Chanyeol mencubit pipi Chanhyun gemas.

"Daddy! Ini sakit!"Ujar Chanhyun berjengit.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengajak keluarga kecilnya itu untuk makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun masih mengolah masakannya dengan tertegun,minyak yang seharusnya ia pakai telah habis.

"Chanyeol."Baekhyun mencoba memanggil sang suami yang tengah berada dikamar mereka.

Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari rebahannya menuju dapur.

"Ada apa heum?"

"Bisakah kau membeli minyak disupermarket? Jika kau aku saja yang membelinya dan tolong jaga anak-anak."Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" akan membelinya."Ujar Chanyeol dan mengecup kening Baekhyun sebentar lalu pergi kekamar untuk mengambil jaket.

Sosok jangkung itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi langsung mengendarainya kesupermarket terdekat.

Sosok Chanyeol tengah mendorong troli belanjaannya untuk mencari apa saja yang ingin ia beli.

"Minyak ,aku akan mengambil Ice cream rasa stawberry untuk Baekhyun dan aku dan Chanhyun rasa pisang."Chanyeol mengambil ice cream itu denhan banyak sampai suatu tangan juga ikut mengambil ice cream rasa stawberry itu.

Chanyeol langsung menolehkam kepalanya dan itu ternyata orang yang akan melaksanakan kerja sama bersamanya.

"Chanyeol/Yuan."Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Yuan pertama.

"Aku sedang membeli bahan-bahan untuk ?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli ice cream ini untuk dimakan."Kata Yuan membuat Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju cashier.

"Wah~ Kau sangat perhatian sekali dengan istrimu dengan sebanyak pasti beruntung nyonya."Kata penjaga cashier itu menatap sosok Chanyeol dan Yuan bergantian.

"Eh? Kami bukan sepasang suami istri."Penjaga cashier itu terkejut dan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu meminta maaf.

ChanyeolYuan hanya tersenyum maklum dan pergi keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu !"Yuan melambaikan tangannya dan melajukan mobilnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Deg!

Apa ini?

Perasaan ini sama seperti...

 _Ia pertama kali mencintai sosok Baekhyun istrinya..._

 _Dan kesedihan itu kembali dimulai_

 _Karena sesosok yang lalai menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjaga dan melindungi sosok itu sampai akhir hayatnya..._

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _Pff~ Nyoba-nyoba ffn eh bingung sendirikan,maklum anak apk sebelah nyasar disini:v_**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**  
 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**  
 **Story**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Kau pernah dilanda ketakutan?_  
 _Ketakutan akan_  
 _Ketidaksempurnaan dirimu..._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 ** _Setanricarica present..._**

 ****Sosok namja mungil tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga makanan itu kemeja makan dengan telaten.

Grep

Sosok namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun itu tersenyum tipis karena merasakan sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

Cup

"Morning kiss baby."Baekhyun merona disaat suaminya-Chanyeol ini menciumnya.

"Cepat bangunkan Chanhyun dan akan makan bersama sekarang."Chanyeol langsung terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona itu.

"Siap! Nyonya Park!"Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanhyun dan Hyunlie berada.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sang suami.

Baru saja ia merapikan makanan yang tersaji dimeja sosok anak kecil tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan punggung tangan mengusap mata mereka.  
"Pagi anak appa."Baekhyun menghampiri kedua anaknya itu lalu mencium pipi berisi mereka.

"Pagi appa."Kata mereka serempak.

Baekhyun menggendong Hyunlie dan Chanhyun menuju kursi makan.  
"Appa,aku bukan anak kecil lagi."Chanhyun merengut kesal.

"Mwo? Perkataanmu seperti kau sudah dewasa sekali Chanhyun."Baekhyun mengusak rambut anaknya itu dengan gemas.

"Ehm akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menjalani proyek yang akan kukerjakan bersama rekanku."Chanyeol masih memakan makanannya.

"Apa yeoja yang kau perkenalkan denganku semalam?"Baekhyun balik bertanya,entah mengapa hatinya tidak enak sejak kemarin.

" aku harus pergi sekarang."Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol dengan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Chanyeol,kau tidak menggunakan dasinya dengan ra-

"Tidak perlu bisa membenarkannya sendiri."Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya lalu menatap bekal untuk Chanyeol ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu,bawa bekal ini harus makan dikantor."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati."

"Tidak usah Baekhyun aku tidak butuh itu."

"Chan,makan-

PRANG

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!"Baekhyun langsung terkejut disaat Chanyeol menepis kotak bekal yang ia pegang dan langsung berhamburan dilantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan menundukkan badannya untuk membersihkan kotak makanan itu yang berhamburan dilantai.

" aku,hanya saja aku akan terlam-

"Tidak apa-apa ,kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika meminta maaf seperti ini kepadaku."Baekhyun memandang sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

" diri kau,aku tidak ingin ada terjadi apa-apa denganmu disaat aku pulang pergi."Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikamar itu sendirian.

"Bahkan kau lupa dengan ciuman perpisahan kita Chan..."Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya sampai sepasang tangan mungil tengah memegang tangannya.

" aku dan Hyunlie saja yang membersihkan tadi belum menghabiskan makanankan?"Baekhyun tersenyum kepada anak-anaknya.

Walau ia dilanda kesedihan anak-anaknya yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

 __waktu yang sama namum berbeda tempat__

Sosok Chanyeol tengah menunggu rekan kerjanya yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi ,sepertinya ia tertarik dengan yeoja itu.

Tring!

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya yang berdering menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bandara Incheon itu tanpa beban sedikitpun.

 __kembali ke Baekhyun__

Baekhyun tengah mencuci piring-piringnya dengan pikirannya yang mengapa ada firasat buruk yang tengah menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ting tong!

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung disaat bel apartementnya berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertamu. _Apakah Kai? Atau umma?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Tak pikir panjang,Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Krekk

Deg

Baekhyun terkejut disaat ada 4 orang lebih dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memegang lengan Baekhyun.  
"Kau harus ikut kami."

"H-hei! Kenapa aku harus ikut kalian?!"Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman mereka namun nihil.

"APPA! JANGAN GANGGU APPA KAMI!"Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya disaat sosok Chanhyun tengah berlari di iringi Hyunlie dibelakangnya.

Brukk

"Chanhyun!"Baekhyun berteriak histeris disaat salah satu orang berpakaian hitam ini mendorong Chanhyun dengan kuat sampai Chanhyun telentang dilantai.

Baekhyun kembali diseret keluar dari apartement itu menuju lantai bawah.

" telpon daddy cepat,jika ia tak mengangkat telpon ahjussi Kai."Hyunlie mengangguk dan menatap kakaknya yang tengah berlari dengan cepat keluar dari apartement.

Hyunlie menekan nomor handphone daddynya dengan panik.

Tuut tuut

Sampai beberapa detik daddy tak ,ia bingung sendiri mengapa daddynya tak mengangkat telpon darinya?

Tak ambil pusing,Hyunlie langsung menelpon Kai dengan masih terisak.

 _'Yobeseo Hyunlie?'_

 _'Hiks... Ahjusiii hiks'_

 _'Hei Hyunlie mengapa menangis?'_

 _'Ahjussi hiks appa dibawa hiks orang berpakaian hit- hiks am hiks'_

 _'Apa?! Ahjusii akan kesana sekarang!'_

Piip

Hyunlie terduduk dari takut terjadi apa-apa dengan appanya,ia juga masih shock disaat daddynya memarahi appanya.

 __kembali ke Baekhyun__

Baekhyun masih diseret keluar sampai ia melihat mobil didepannya tengah terparkir disisi jalan.

Brugh

Baekhyun dimasukkan kedalam mobil itu dengan langsung dihimpit oleh kedua orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Appa!"Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela menampilkan sosok Chanhyun masih mengejarnya.

"Chanhyun... Jangan mengejar tidak apa-apa."Chanhyun tau betul appanya itu tengah berbohong kepadanya.

Bruummm

Chanhyun tak kehabisan langsung mengambil sepeda orang yang tak ia ketahui pemiliknya.

Chanhyun melajukan kayuhannya dengan cepat disaat ia hampir tak melihat mobil yang membawa appanya-

BRAKKK

Bagaikan slow melihat betul,sepeda yang ditumpangi Chanhyun melayang dengan tubuh Chanhyun yang terjatuh keaspal yang dingin itu.

"CHANHYUN!"

Chanhyun mendesis sakit masih anak kecil ingat?

"Sial."Chanhyun berujar marah disaat ia tidak melihat lagi mobil sang appa.

Iapun langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan menyeret sepeda yang sedikit hancur itu dengan pikiran menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan orang pejalan kaki yang memandangnya dengan ada apa dengan dia? Ia benci dengan orang tua yang tak bisa apa-apa,hanya melihatnya namun tak berniat menolong.

"Chanhyun Oppa!"Chanhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah adiknya yang tengah direngkuh sosok... Bukan daddynya.

"Astaga Chanhyun! Ada apa dengan kau?! Kenapa kepala kau berdarah?!"Ck,pantas saja Chanhyun merasa nyeri dibagian kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa mengejar mobil gagal menjaga appa."Chanhyun menatap kosong didepannya.

" tidak perlu merasa bersalah Chanhyun,sebaiknya kita obati dulu kepalamu dan kita cari appamu."Kai berujar pelan.

Ia terkejut disaat Hyunlie menelponnya dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun dibawa oleh orang-orang berpakaian ia semakin terkejut disaat ia mendatangi apartement Baekhyun,ia melihat Hyunlie tengah terduduk sambil menangis memanggil dimana Chanyeol? Tak kalah terkejut,ia melihat sosok Chanhyun pulang dengan menyeret sepeda yang sedikit rusak itu dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah.

 _'Aku akan menemukanmu ingatlah janjiku yang sering ku ucapkan kepadamu.'_

Kai langsung menelpon seseorang yang sangat pintar untuk melacak orang-orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Tuut tuut

 _'Yeobseo...'_

 _'Sehun,bisakah kau keapartement Baekhyun dan tolong telponkan Kyungsoo karena aku tidak tau nomornya.'_

 _'Memangnya kenapa?'_

 _'Akan kujelaskan jika kau sudah sampai.'_

Piip

Kai kembali mencari contact seseorang dihuruf L

' _Yeobseo?'_

 _'Luhan Hyung.'_

 _'Kai? Ada apa kau menelponku?'_

 _'Bisakah kau keapartement Baekhyun sekarang?'_

 _'Aku memang ingin keapartement Baekhyun kenapa?'_

 _'Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.'_

Piip

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chahyun& melangkahkan kakinya kearah dua sosok itu.  
"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Pagi membentak appa dengan melemparkan kotak makan yang sudah disiapkan appa untuk daddy bilang ia harus pergi secepatnya untuk ke beberapa lama,ada seseorang menekan bel rumah dan Hyunlie masih dikamar sibuk membantu appa yang tengah membersihkan kotak makanan yang tumpah mendengar teriakan appa lalu aku langsung keluar dan mendapati appa tengah diseret oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam menyuruh Hyunlie untuk menelpon daddy..."

"Tapi dia tak mengangkat aku mengejar mobil yang appa tumpangi,namun pas ditengah jalan aku kehilangan konsentrasi dan aku beruntung aku masih bisa mengingat plat mobil itu."Chanhyun mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

Ting tong

Kai tersenyum tipis kearah dua sosok anak Baekhyun itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan mendapati ketiga namja tengah berada didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Kai? Dimana Baekhyun?"Ujar Kyungsoo bertanya.

Kai mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun diculik.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya?! Dan dimana Chanyeol?!"Luhan berteriak kearah Kai dengan keras.

"Chanyeol tengah pergi keluar kota Luhan Hyung."Kata Kai.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun?"

Sosok namja mungil tengah terduduk dikursi didalam ruangan yang gelap mencoba mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali.  
 _'Ugh,dimana aku?'_ Ujar Baekhyun bertanya.

Kreekk

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya disaat ia mendengar pintu terbuka menampilkan orang-orang bertubuh besar tengah berjalan di ikuti sosok yeoja mungkin.

"Apa kabar Ny Park?"Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya disaat ia melihat sesosok yeoja tengah melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun.

Sampai sosok itu akhirnya terlihat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat yeoja itu,Mabel kerja suaminya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu.

"K-kau... kenapa kau membawaku kesini brengsek?!"Baekhyun tak bisa menahan emosinya dengan yeoja didepannya.

Yuan telah membuat anaknya terluka dan tak tau siapa yang akan tau firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Yuan bukanlah wanita yang baik.

"Kenapa aku membawamu kesini? Hanya ingin... menghancurkanmu."Kata Yuan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ck,bahkan aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau menyukai Chanyeol benar?"

"Hm kau ,cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan Byun suamimu membalas perasaanku."

Deg

Baekhyun mengapa kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan terhenti paham,Chanyeol menyukai yeoja didepannya ,insting lelaki memang masih menyukai perempuan berpayudara.

"Kenapa kau terdiam eoh? Tak bisa menerimanya jika Chanyeol menyukaiku? Lepaskan tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu."

"Bahkan jika kau mengancam tidak akan meninggalkan suamiku,asalkan ia yang memintaku pergi dari sisinya."Rahang Yuan mengeras disaat mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Yuan menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman mengejek dari Baekhyun,"Lakukan."Yuan berujar.

Para orang-orang berbadan besar yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mengangguk mendengar perintah dari menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan anak buah Yuan yang tengah menatap sosok Baekhyun.

BUGHH

Baekhyun terkejut disaat salah satu dari anak buah Yuan itu langsung mendorong kursi Baekhyun terjerembat dari kursinya.

"Akh-"Baekhyun menjerit tertahan disaat salah satu dari orang berbadan besar didepannya ini menendang perutnya.

Mungkin jika kita Baekhyun sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi,luka sobek ditangannya karena goresan seseorang dengan pisaunya,tak luput baju Baekhyun yang tak utuh lagi.

Selang beberapa ,mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah terengah-engah dilantai yang dingin dan bau tidak bisa menggunakan jurus hapkidonya lantaran fisiknya memang tak memadai.

"C-chanyeol..."

BRAK

Akhir kata dari Baekhyun mengakhiri penderitaannya dan ia pingsan menyadari bahwa 3 sosok tengah menghampirinya.

Baekhyun tengah mencoba membuka matanya dengan ia hanya bisa melihat disekelilingnya berwarna putih,ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar membiasakan matanya terkena sinar cahaya berasal dari ruangan itu.

"Baek? Kau sudah sadar?"Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya.

Alih-alih ia hendak suaminya yang berada disisinya sosok namja berparas tampan dengan kulit yang eksotis tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" ,bahkan mataku sudah terbuka lebar seperti ini."Sosok yang ternyata Kai itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Baekhyun akhirnya sadar.

Kai harus menahan amarahnya disaat ia tak menemukan biang pelaku yang memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti Sehun bisa melacak keberadaan Baekhyun dengan cepat,dan ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun terkapar dilantai tak sadarkan salah Baekhyun? Sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Apa ada yang sakit?"Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sshh...tanganku sakit."Baekhyun meringis menatap tangannya yang terbalut perban itu.

"Tangan kau harus dijahit tidak terlalu dalam,tapi itu sangat berbahaya."

"Gomawo Kai."

" hanya ingin bertanya,siapa yang melakukan ini kepada kau Baekhyun."Kai berkata dengan datar.

"Ahn...itu..."

"Berkatalah dengan jujur tak ingin kau berbohong denganku,jujur aku akan memperlakukannya layaknya kau yang dianiyaya seperti itu olehnya."

"Jangan saja kau tak memiliki rasa hormat jika kau menyakiti orang itu,lagipula aku tidak apa-apa."

Kai menaikkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun."maksud kau? Dan yak! Dimana sisi yang baik-baik saja Park Baekhyun?!"Kai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Mendengar nama marga suaminya langsung teringat perkataan Yuan bahwa Chanyeol suaminya tengah tertarik dengan Yuan.

"Apa...Chanyeol tau ini Kai?"Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Tidak,karena dia sangat susah tuhan Baek! Kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi disaat kau sedang menahan sakit seperti ini?!"

"Jangan beritahu dia."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia tau dan ikut campur dengan masalah aku yang menghadapinya dengan pelan."

"K-kenapa

"Kumohon Kai,jika tiba waktunya kau yang harus menjelaskannya kepada semua kumohon lindungi Chanhyun&Hyunlie,tunggu dimana mereka?"Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan cemas.

"Tenang Baek,mereka bersama Luhan Hyung."Mendengar nama hyungnya ia langsung bernafas lega.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Baek?"Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang itu-itu saja sedari tadi langsung menghela nafas.

"Mabel Yuan."

Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya tengah berada di Incheon Airport untuk mengantarkan umma appa dan hyungnya yang ingin pergi keChina.

"Baekkie~ Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Kami hanya sebentar diChina."Luhan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

"Arraseo hyung."Baekhyun balas memeluk Luhan.

"Luhan Samchon."Luhan menolehkan kepalanha kearah Chanhyun yang memaggilnya.

"Ya Chanhyun?"

"Chanhyun minta belikan robot power rangers banyak-banyak ya samchon."

"Hyunlie juga samchon! Hyunlie ingin baju-baju yang cantik!"Ujar Hyunlie bersemangat.

Luhan&Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa geli &Ny Byun mendekati Chanhyun dan Hyunlie.

"Baiklah untuk cucu nenek yang nenek belikan banyak baju cantik seperti Hyunlie."Ny Byun mencubit pipi Hyunlie dengan lembut.

"Benarkah halmeoni? yeay~"Hyunlie mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkatnya keudara.

"Halmeoni cuman Hyunlie yang dibelikan?"Chanhyun mencebik kesal karna melihat neneknya yang pilih kasih-menurutnya itu.

"Chanhyun dengan kakek kakek belik banyan robot untuk Chanhyun."Chanhyun yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk kakeknya itu dengan erat.

"Kamshamhamnida Halbeoji!"

"Chanhyun& nenek dan Luhan Samchon harus pergi sekarang."Chanhyun&Hyunlie mengangguk bersamaan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Selamat tinggal Baek."Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

" ia,jaga ia dari kesengsaraan yang kau rintangan yang kau berikan kepadanya,ia tak bisa menanggung ini ia jika ia pernah melakukan dosa berat ataupun kecil kepadamu,lindungi dia dari kerasnya dunia,Amin."-Luhan.

-SkipTime-

Baekhyun tengah menyibukkan dirinya didepan kompor untuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka dan Hyunlie tengah asik dikamar dengan mainan mereka masing-masing.

TRING

Baekhyun menolehkan kearah handphonenya yang berbunyi menandakan notif entah apa mengambil iphone putihnya itu lalu menggeser layar untuk membuka kunci.

'Berita terhangat?'

Baekhyun menekan notif sibuk membaca apa yang tertera terbelalak setelah selesai membaca rentetan kata di iphonenya itu lalu berlari menuju ruang tengah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun menyalakan televisinya dengan cepat.

Bruk

'Pesawat dengan kode P37RKXXX lepas landas dihutan membuat banyak korban yang kehilangan kontak dan hilang beberapa jam,dan kembali naas,pesawat itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi.'

Baekhyun menatap blank kearah televisi yang tengah menampilkan daftar-daftar orang yang menjadi korban dipesawat tidak dikabulkan oleh tuhan sekarang,nama umma appa dan Luhan Hyung tertera disana.

"Hiks."Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil itu.

Ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi Byun hanya tinggal ia masih memiliki suaminya dan anaknya,Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon suaminya itu.

Tuut

"Chan-

"Yeobseo shh angh~"Baekhyun semakin dibuat terdiam.

"Yak! Anh- siapa ini?!"

PIIP

Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya dengan tau betul bahwa Chanyeol tengah mendesah seperti itu.

"Hiks...umma appa mianhae hiks... aku tidak pernah menjadi anak hiks yang berguna un-hiks tuk kalian."Baekhyun menangis.

Ia semakin menangis karena sang suami tak bisa menemaninya mencoba mereda tangisnya ini memang jalan hidupnya yang harus ia lalui sendiri,ia harus bersabar melihat sang suami yang berselingkuh ia harus sabar.

_Ditempat lain namun diwaktu yang sama_

"Shhh mengganggung saja."Chanyeol membanting handphonenya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Siapa itu sayang?"

"Molla."Ujar Chanyeol.

'Well,kau sudah terjebak dengan aku akan memilikimu Park Chanyeol.'Yuan kembali menampilkan senyum liciknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Sampai aku tak memiliki orang yang berada disampingku rela menunggumu yang kembali tak melihatku dibelakangmu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bersambung_**

 _ **Apdet 3 hari sekali kok tenang saja:v terima kasih review pertamaku:v gue juga update ini di wp kok dengan uname yang sama, cuman 'a' nya satu doang:v**_

 _ **TINGGALKAN JEJAK TERIMA KASIH**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**  
 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**  
 **Story**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _'Aku tau ini akan terjadi lagi dikisah hidup kita ini,bahkan aku paham apa yang tengah kau rasakan sekarang.'_

.

.

.  
 _ **Setanricarica Present...**_

Sosok namja tengah berdiri ditempat mayat-mayat yang dibakar menjadi abu dan dimasukkan kedalam guci tengah memandang kosong kedua foto orang tuanya yang pergi meninggalkannya,bagaimana dengan Luhan? Luhan tidak ingin jika ia mati ia harus dibakar menjadi berada dipemakaman.  
" halbeoji,halmeoni,dan Samchon Luhan tidak akan mengunjungi kita lagi?"Tanya Hyunlie.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus kedua pipi anaknya itu."Sekarang bukan mereka yang mengunjungi kita yang mengunjungi mereka sekarang dan mereka akan selalu berada dihati kita sayang."

Chanhyun&Hyunlie mengangguk bersamaan dan langsung memeluk appanya itu.

" bersedih,walaupun daddy tak ada disini sekarang tapi anak-anakmu ini akan selalu berada disamping appa."Chanhyun berujar seraya memeluk appanya dengan erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang yang seperti ini mengingatkannya dengan Chanyeol,sangat berharap semoga ia dan keluarganya tak mendapati masalah lagi seperti dulu.

"Chanhyun! Hyunlie!"Baekhyun yang memdengar kedua anaknya itu dipanggil langsung menoleh.

Sosok Yoora tengah berteriak sambil merenggangkan tangannya dengan &Hyunlie langsung berlari kearah Yoora dan memeluknya.

" kau tengah berada di New York?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus peduli dengan pekerjaanku karena kau tengah dilanda duka disini seorang diri tanpa suami bodohmu itu yang lebih memilih bekerja?"Baekhyun tersenyum paksa mendengarnya.

Tn&Ny Park bersama Yoora emosi karena Chanyeol tidak ada disamping istrinya dan lebih memilih kerja Baekhyun pula yang berhasil meyakinkan kedua mertuanya itu agar jangan marah dengan Chanyeol karena itu adalah tuntutan pekerjaan dan profesional.

"Baekhyun,aku akan mengajak Chanhyun&Hyunlie mereka kelelahan."Baekhyun mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang anak.

"Chanhyun Hyunlie,kalian ikut dengan bibi kau dulu ya?"

" Hyunlie saja yang pergi dengan Bibi Yoora,aku ingin menjaga appa disini."Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

Semenjak pasca penculikan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang sangat posesif dengannya dan itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan suami yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang.

"Appa baik-baik tau,appa kau ini sangat bisa memakai hapkido asal kau tau saja."Ujar Baekhyun bangga.

"Tapi..."Chanhyun terlihat berpikir dan akhirhya menghela napas panjang." ,usahakan appa jangan ketempat yang sepi dan sendirian,appa harus melihat keadaan sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga."Baekhyun buru-buru mencubit pipi gembul Chanhyun.

"Ne arraseo Chanhyunie~"

"Appa! Ishh itu memalukan."Chanhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Aigooo~ Tak kusangka gen milik Chanyeol sangat berpengaruh dengan begitu,aku pergi dulu Baekhyunie~"Yoora langsung menggandeng tangan Hyunlie meninggalkan Ia seorang diri disana.

"Aku ,masih ada yang masih menyayangi anak-anakku."

 _-SkipTime-_

Baekhyun tengah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi taman dan memandang kedepan dengan pikiran yang tersenyum getir disaat ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma appa,walaupun kalian dulu tak memiliki kenangan yang baik denganku aku tak masalah dengan itu karena aku sangat menghormati Hyung,cihh ternyata sekarang kau yan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku didunia aku melakukan kesalahan? Sehingga kau memgambil mereka dengan cepat tuhan hiks..."Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam.

Pikirannya kalut,mengingat kembali bagaimana suaminya tengah berduaan bersama rekan kerjanya sendiri bernama Yuan sebenarnya tak ingin menuduh suaminya sendiri berpaling darinya,tapi itu memang kenyataan bukan?

"Menangislah jika kau akan membuat hatimu sedikit lebih lega,jangan pernah berkecil hati dimuka bumi tidak akan habis-habisnya memberikan kita cobaan yang harus kita lalui dengan bersabar."Baekhyun terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya lalu mendapati sosok Kai tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tertera diwajah tampannya.

Kai tersenyum tipis melihat ,ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia sayangi sangat terpuruk seperti ia rela jika harus menggantikan tangisannya agar Baekhyun tak lagi mengeluarkan cairan bening itu untuk kesekian kalinya,ia sangat kecewa mendengar dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri bahwa suaminya Park Chanyeol tengah bermesraan dengan Mabel Yuan yang dikatakan heran dengan Chanyeol,mengapa Chanyeol dengan mudahnya berpaling dari Baekhyun yang tulus mencintainya? Dan Kai tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dari ini karena ia tau bahwa Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam."Sudah kubilang akan berada disampingmu jika kau sendiri,jangan menangis karena aku tak ingin seonggok malaikat meneteskan air matanya terlalu banyak dan itu tidak cocok ,why you not hug me?"Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat lalu menangis dengan kencang melepaskan rasa kacaunya.

Kai merengkuh tubuh itu dengan harap ini hanya mimpi,karena ia tak ingin mendengar tangis pilu mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak becus Kai huks... Bahkan suamiku sendiri aku tak sanggup memjaganya hiks... Apa aku pantas diberi kemudahan oleh tuhan? Hiks... Aku takut Kai,aku takut jika kembali seperti dulu..."

"Seharusnya Chanyeol yang berkata seperti itu dan memikirkan pasti akan meringankan beban hidup kau,namun kau jangan mengeluh masih memiliki 2 malaikat kecil disampingmu bukan? Dan pangeran tampan yang tengah kau peluk ini."Baekhyun yan mendengar itu langsung terkekeh pelan dan menyikut perut Kai.

"Yak! Ini menyakitkan!"Ujar Kai histeris dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa keras Baekhyun.

Click!

Tanpa mengetahui ada sosok tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

 _Tuhan memang adil dengan semua umatnya_  
 _Tak pernah membeda-bedakan umatnya layaknya manusia yang merasa sangat sempurna ada pada dirinya_  
 ********

Sesosok namja jangkung tengah sibuk menata hasil dokumen kerjanya tanpa menyadari sesosok yeoja tengah melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok itu.

Grep

Namja jangkung-Chanyeol itu berjengit disaat ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil tengah memeluk tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan badannya.  
"Baek-

Chanyeol -alih ia kira sosok yang memeluknya itu Baekhyun namun ternyata sosok yang berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun-Yuan.

"Chagi~ mengapa kau menyebutkan nama itu dihadapanku?!"Yuan mencoba merengut kesal kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi yeoja itu."Hei,kita masih bisa bermesraan selama 2 hari bukan? Maafkan aku ne?"Yuan yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk.

"Chanyeol,ini ada berkas yang kau tinggalkan dikamar tadi."Chanyeol mengernyit bingung mendengarnya.

Pasalnya,ia ingat pasti bahwa ia sudah membawa semua yang ia ambil pusing,Chanyeol membuka dokumen melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah,rahang yang mengeras dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Chanyeol langsung melempar dokumen itu lalu mengambil mengambil dokumen yang dilihat Chanyeol dan berpura-pura terkejut.

"Astaga! Siapa yang bersama istrimu Chanyeol?! Apakah dia selingkuhannya?!"Yuan menyeringai disaat Chanyeol kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Yuan.

"KYUNGSOO! CEPAT PESANKAN TIKET UNTUK KE KOREA SEKARANG JUGA! PENERBANGANNYA SEKARANG!"Yuan terkejut mendengar Chanyeol.

Bukan ini rencananya! Rencananya adalah membuat emosi Chanyeol semakin membuncah dan ia tak ingin pulang ke istrinya dan berakhir bersama Yuan diJepang,Ck sangat sulit menaklukan Chanyeol dan itu .

"Chan! Kau mau kemana?! Bukankah kita akam menghabisi liburan kita bersama disini?!"Yuan menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol menatap Yuan tajam lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar membuat Yuan terjatuh kelantai.

"Dia masih istriku! Dan dia masih jadi tanggung jawabku!"Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sosok Yuan yang tengah terdiam.

"Byun Baekhyun,akan pergi dari kehidupanmu Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga terlihat lebih segar daripada pagi tadi,ia mencoba menepis perasaan itu dengan cepat.  
"Appa? Gwenchana?"Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan mendapati sosok Chanhyun tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"Hm,gwencha-

"DADDY!"Baekhyun&Chanhyun terkejut mendengar teriakan Hyunlie.

Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dan terkejut melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Chan? Kau sudah pul-Srettt

"Akh- kau kenapa Chanyeol?"Baekhyun meringis disaat Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat menghiraukan teriakan kedua anak mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku lama tidak kembali?! Kau ingin bermesraan dengan selingkuhanmu?!"

"Kau apa?"Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau berpaling menjalin hubungan dengan KIM JONGIN itu!"Baekhyun semakin meringis.

"C-chan aku bersumpah.A-aku tidak berpaling darimu..."Chanyeol mendecih dan menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ikuti teriakan anak-anaknya.

"Daddy jangan sakiti appa!"Chanhyun menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol namun sang empu tak menghiraukan sama sekali.

"Daddy...hiks kasian appa...hiks daddy!"Hyunlie menangis melihat appanya kesakitan seperti itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu gudang secara kasar lalu menutupnya kembali agar Chanhyun&Hyunlie tak ikut masuk.

"APPA!"

Chanyeol mengambil rantai yang ia dapat diatas lemari lalu mengambil gembok untuk ia kaitkan dilemari besi itu kekaki yang melihat itu hanya bisa berjengit.

"C-chan... Kenapa kau me-lakukan ini?"Baekhyun menatap manik tajam Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Agar kau tak menjadi jalang yang berpaling dengan suamimu."

DEG

Chanyeol berkata seperti itu untuknya? Menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak? Dan mengurungnya didalam gudang dengan rantai yang membelenggu kaki kirinya yang lumayan panjang?

"Kau diam disini! Aku ingin kau merenungi kesalahan kau!"Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menatap kosong kearah pintu gudang yang tertutup perlahan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu gudang itu dengan serasa ditarik oleh sesuatu kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kedua anaknya tengah menatapnya.

"Dimana appa?! Kenapa daddy meninggalkan appa didalam gudang?!"Chanhyun berteriak kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sungguh terkejut melihat perubahan sang anak.

"Jangan bertanya sedang pusing..."Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan.

"Daddy dimana appa kenapa daddy meninggalkan appa didalam gudang yang gelap itu sendirian? Apa daddy tak merindukan appa? Appa sedang sedi-

"BUKANKAH DADDY BILANG JANGAN BANYAK BERTANYA?!"Hyunlie yang merasa dibentak langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Chanhyun langsung menggenggam tangan sang adik.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri,ia membentak anaknya sendiri? Terlebih ia melihat tatapan takut dan kecewa dari sang hendak menyentuh bahu mungil Chanhyun,namun Chanhyun memundurkan tubuhnya diikuti Hyunlie.

"Hei... Maafkan dad-

Chanyeol mendengar betul apa yang tengah dikatakan sang anak Hyunlie.

"Dia bukan daddy kita oppa."

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _'Apa aku salah untuk berburuk sangka dengan kau? Aku hanya takut jika kau meninggalkanku hanya karena napsu yang membuncah dari pikiranmu.'_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 **Bersambung**

 _ **Cy kejam ululululu cerita makin gaje ulululu**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU BACA**_

 _ **TINGGALKAN JEJAK,SHARING KE CBHS LAIN,MENERIMA KRITIKAN**_


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**  
 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**  
 **Story**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan terhadapmu? Apa tuhan menghukumku? Kenapa cinta kita serumit ini?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Setanricarica Present..._**

Sesosok namja tengah terdiam menatap kedepannya, masih terkejut mengingat kelakuan sang suami terhadapnya,apa salahnya? kenapa ia dituduh berselingkuh dibelakang suaminya?

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kepada kau yang telah menghianati janji suci pernikahan kita dihadapan tuhan,kau yang telah melupakan apa yang pernah kita jalani,kau yang tak mencintaiku lagi sama cintamu berkurang terhadapku hanya seseorang yang memasuki keluarga kita?"Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam sendiri didalam gudang dengan rantai yang membelenggu kakinya.

Chanhyun hanya bisa menatap datar daddynya yang tengah sibuk dengan makanan yang disediakan ? Ia tengah menatap kosong kearah piring yang merasa dipandang langsung menoleh kearah Chanhyun.

"Kenapa Chanhyun tak memakan makanannya? Apakah kurang enak?"Chanhyun berdecih dan tertawa pelan.

"Daddy harus tau bahwa masakan appa adalah yang paling lagi,kami tidak ingin makan dengan pikiran senang karena ada appa yang masih belum menyentuh sedikit makanannya dari pagi tadi."Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terpaku.

Chanhyun mengangkat piring miliknya diikuti Hyunlie menuju gudang yang tengah ditempati appanya itu.

Clek

Baekhyun menatap pintu yang terbuka menampilkan kedua semakin ingin menangis melihat anaknya tengah membawa sebuah piring ditangan merentangkan tangannya dan langsung memeluk kedua tubuh mungil itu.

 _"Appa Gwenchana?"_ Tanya Hyunlie.

 _"Your Appa is okay."_ Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kearah kedua anaknya itu.

 _"You lie appa."_ Kata Chanhyun datar.

"Aigooo~ Appamu ini tidak akan berbohong dengan anak-anak appa yang imut ini."Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanhyun&Hyunlie dengan gemas.

 _"Appa it's Hurt!"-Chanhyun._

 _"It's fun~ But,why daddy did this to appa?"_ Pertanyaan Hyunlie membuat pikiran Baekhyun Blank Baekhyun kembali menampilkan senyumnya kearah kedua anaknya itu.

 _"Your daddy doing this,because he loved me."_ Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?! Tapi kenapa hanya appa yang daddy sayangi?! Hyunlie juga ingin."Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar tanggapan sang buah hati.

Tanpa menyadari sosok Chanyeol tengah terduduk didepan pintu dengan perasaan yang bercampur bingung,disatu sisi ia sangat marah karena mengetahui perselingkuhan yang Baekhyun perbuat dibelakangnya,dan disisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah karena ia sangat keterlaluan dengan kau tak sadar dengan diri kau Park Chanyeol?!

Clek

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan cepat dan menatap kearah 3 orang yang tengah asyik bercanda langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan gerakan cepat,ia langsung memeluk tubuh kedua anaknya.

"Biarkan mereka ada disini kau istirahat."Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ck,istri macam apa kau menyuruh suaminya istirahat namun kau hanya berdiam disini?"Chanyeol merutuki apa yang ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan itukah ia? Apakah ia terlihat buruk dimata Chanyeol? Dengan tenang,Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah,aku harus bagaimana agar menjadi istri yang baik bagi kau?"Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan menariknya keluar dari gudang itu(Rantai yang ada dikaki Baekhyun sangat panjang ya'^')

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi.

"Siapkan air panas untukku bereskan meja makan yang sangat kotor itu."Ujar Chanyeol dan pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

Baekhyun tengah mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang disuruh Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam,appanya terlihat seperti pembantu.

"Appa,kami bantu nde?"

" _No_."Ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Chanhyun tengah berpikir keras dan menarik tangan adiknya itu menuju meja makan yang tengah cekatan,kedua adik itu membersihkan meja makan dilanda nasib,Chanhyun yang tengah memegang gelas yang basah langsung terhempas kelantai membuat jarinya tergores sedikit oleh pecahan kaca.

Baekhyun&Chanyeol yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung berlari kearah sumber suara dengan membelalakkan matanya melihat tangan anaknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Astaga kenapa jarimu berdarah Chanhyun?!"Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"A-aku tengah membersihkan m-meja dengan Hyunlie."Ujar Chanhyun gagap.

" kau menyuruh anak kecil membersihkannya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah becus melakukan sesuatu?! Dan aku muak dengan itu!"Chanyeol berteriak keras dan menjauh dari ruang makan itu.

Chanhyun memandang tubuh tegap sang daddy yang semakin tak percaya melihat daddynya membentak appanya.

" _Hiks...Appa...Sorry hiks- This is my fa-ult hiks..._ "Baekhyun yang awalnya tengah memandang tubuh Chanyeol kemali menatap sang anak.

" _Anio,This is not your fault honey_. _This accident is not?"_ Baekhyun membersihkan luka dijari Chanhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku app-

" untuk tidak menangis melihat appa ne? Berjanjilah menjaga adikmu,jaga dia dengan terpengaruh oleh orang-orang yang menurut kau jahat,walaupun daddymu seperti pernah kau menaruh dendam kepadanya karena dia masih daddy kau lah dia,anggaplah ini adalah permainan ne?"Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanhyun dengan lembut untuk menghantarkan kehangatan kepada sang anak.

"Ne berjanji."Chanhyun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dipipinya.

 _'Andai ini mimpi,kuharap aku tidak pernah terbangun untuk melihat bagaimana kelanjutan cerita menyedihkan yang sudah ditentukan tuhan kepadaku.'_

Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan masakan yang ia olah sembari menatap kearah kedua anaknya yang tengah sibuk membuat susu dan teh,tunggu? Teh?

"Teh untuk siapa itu Hyunlie?"

"Untuk daddy~"Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa,tapi jika ia melihat kearah kakinya yang masih terikat dengan rantai.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan setelan jas rapi ditubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sering melihat tubuh atletis sang suami masih tersipu tersenyum lebar kearah daddynya disaat sang daddy meminum teh buatannya.

"Daddy."

"Heum?"

"Bisakah hari ini daddy mengantarkan kami kesekolah?"Tanya Hyunlie dengan pelan.

"Maafkan tidak bisa."Hyunlie yang awalnya tersenyum langsung memudarkan senyumnya.

"Tapi daddy,daddy belum pernah mengantar kami kesekolah."

"Daddy ada rapat pagi ini."Chanyeol memakan masakan yang ada didepannya.

" _But dad-_

 _"Hyunlie,be is busy you know._ Hyunlie pergi bersama oppa saja ya? Nanti oppa belikan _ice cream stawberry you favorite."_ Perkataan Chanhyun membuat Hyunlie berjengit kesenangan.

" _Thank you oppa!_ Daddy,hyunlie pergi bersama oppa oppa!"Hyunlie menarik tangan Chanhyun dengan semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat kedua anaknya dan Chanhyun menjadi pintar seperti melupakan sesuatu,dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua anaknya yang tengah sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Chanhyun&Hyunlie ini makan si-AKKH!"

BRUK

"APPA!"Chanhyun dan Hyunlie langsung mendekati sang appa yang tengah meringis memegang pergelangan kakinya yang memerah yang membelenggu kaki Baekhyun ternyata kurang panjang untuk menuju pintu apartementnya dan membuat kakinya tertarik.

" _Appa gwenchana?"_ Tanya Hyunlie khawatir.

" _Gwenchana,hurry up._ Kalian akan terlambat kesekolah."Baekhyun mencoba megalihkan pembicaraannya dengan kedua anaknya itu.

Chanhyun&Hyunlie buru-buru memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas.

" _Where my kiss?"_ Ujar Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

Hyunlie langsung mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Chanhyun,ia hanya mengecup bibir appanya singkat.

 _"I love you appa!"_ Ujar Hyunlie

 _"I love you too honey._ "Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanhyun yang tengah megernyit.

" _Wae?"_

"Dimana salam perpisahannya heum?"

" _Ugh- I love you Appa."_

Setelah mereka keluar dari apartement mereka,Baekhyun melangkahkan kearah wastafel didapur untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas piring makanan tanpa menyadari sosok Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dalam diam,Baekhyun membersihkan piring-piringnya dengan telaten.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah bersusah payah memasang terkekeh geli melihat suaminya yang tak pernah bisa-bisa memakai dasi sendiri.

Dengan pelan,Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dan menarik dasi yang tersampir dikerah baju suaminya susah memang karena Baekhyun harua berjinjit untuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam,sudah lama mungkin ia tak menatap lekat istrinya ini.

Tubuh yang mungil,kulit berwarna pucat dengan kulit yang mulus,mata berbentuk bulan sabit jika sedang tersenyum,bibir plum yang bagaikan rasa Chanyeol sangat mengagumi sang istri,namun hati egoisnya berkata _jangan terhasut wajah cantiknya._

"Chanyeol? Ada apa dengan kau?"Chanyeol tersadar akan lamunannya dan menatap manik Baekhyun yang tersirat akan kesedihan.

"Ehem,aku pergi."Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat,lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ia dan Chan-Srekkk

Baekhyun meringis kembali,rantai yang membelenggu kakinya tidak sampai sangat ingin membersihkannya tubuhnya lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang berat hati,ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu dan baru saja ia mendudukkan bokongnya kekursi,seseorang memencet bel apartementnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan berlari tanpa mengingat bahwa kakinya tengah terbelenggu oleh rantai-

BRUK!

Baekhyun terjatuh,namun lain dari yang terantup ujung meja membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan terus berbunyi menandakan ada tamu,namun Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

 _15 minute ago_

"Appa! _Annyeong hasimnika~"_ Sikembar a.k.a Chanhyun&Hyunlie tengha memasuki pintu depan apartement mereka.

Chanhyun yang tengah sibuk melepas sepatunya langsung teralihkan karena mendengar teriakan terbelalak melihat appanya tak sadarkan diri dengan lantai yang bersimbah darah,Hyunlie langsung berlari kearah appanya mencoba membangunkan sang appa.

" _Appa! Wake up?! Please! Irreona! Hiks... appa!"_ Chanhyun langsung mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

Chanhyun mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon sang daddy dengan nomor sang daddy.

 _'Yebse-_

"Daddy!"

 _'Chanhyun? Ada apa? Daddy sedang bekerja.'_

"Dad hiks- Appa..."Chanhyun memandang wajah Baekhyun yang semakim memucat.

 _'Ada apa dengan appa? Kau tahu daddy sedang rap-_

"Kumohon selamat-hiks kan appaku... Aku berjan-hiks ji tidak akan nakal huks... Tapi kumohon selamatkan appaku... huks"

 _'Chanhyun?'_

"Tuhan tolong selamatkan appa hiks... Aku akan menjadi huks anak yang ba-baik huks...jangan ambil appa dariku seperti kau mengambil Luhan samchon halmeoni dan halbeoji..."

Handphone itu terjatuh dari tangan hendak menyerah,ia sangat menyayangi appanya ini.

 __Dilain tempat__

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan sang terkejut mendengar Chanhyun menangis menelponnya,dan sambungan telponnya masih tersambung ia masih mendengar percakapan sang anak.

 _'Oppa dimana daddy?! Kenapa dia tidak datang dari tadi?!'_ Itu suara Hyunlie.

 _'Daddy sedang sibuk hiks... Bagaimana ini..."_

 _'Kenapa daddy tidak kesini?! Huweeee!'_ Chanyeol semakin terpaku mendengarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi memanggilnya.

 _'Hyunlie jangan said,don't daddy akan da-_ TING TONG

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya disaat ia mendengar ada suara bel berbunyi.

 _'Kai Ajusshi!'_ Mata Chanyeol terbelalak dan langsung meraih mantelhya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu menuju mobilnya yang masih mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 _'Astaga Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?! Chanhyun kenapa bajumu ada noda darah?!'_

 _'Kepala appa berdarah huks...'_

 _'Ommo,kenapa kaki Baekhyun dirantai? Chanhyun,ambil tank segera.'Terdengar derap langkah kaki disana._

 _'Kita akan membawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit oke? Chanhyun dan Hyunlie jangan menangis.'_ Chanyeol mendengar suara derap kaki yang samar lalu bunyi Chanhyun yang memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku tanpa melihatnya.

Chanyeol menajamkan telinganya kembali ketika Kai bertanya sesuatu kepada Chanhyun.

 _'Dimana daddy kalian? Apa dia tidak mengetahui appa kau seperti ini?'_

 _'Daddy...dia sedang berada diperjalanan disaat kami memberi daddy akan kerumah sakit sekarang.'_ Hati Chanyeol tertohok mendengar perkataan Chanhyun yang berbohong itu.

Ia terkejut mendengar Chanhyun yang berbohong mematikan handphonenya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 __Ditempat Baekhyun berada__

Sosok Kai tengah menggendong tubuh mungil yang tak sadarkan diri takut,kejadian dulu terulang kembali kepada sosok melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu kearah dokter yang tengah berbicara kepada suster disampingnya.

"Tolong...hosh dia hosh..."Dokter itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu membolakkan matanya.

"Baekhyun?!"Ujar dokter itu yang ternyata Joonmyeon.

"Suster cepat bawa dia."Para suster itu mengangguk dan langsung membawa Baekhyun menuju UGD.

"Apa yang terjadi Kai? Kenapa Baekhyun seperti itu? Dan lagi,mengapa ada bekas merah di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun?"Kai tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kaki baekhyun dirantai oleh chanyeol-mungkin.

Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan terduduk dikursi lorong itu.

"Kai Ajusshi,apakah appa baik-baik saja?"ujar Chanhyun bertanya.

Dengan pelan,Kai memeluk tubuh kedua anak dari orang yang ia cintai itu dengan tulus."Appa kalian orang yang pasti bisa melewati ini."Ujar Kai.

Trap trap trap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa mengarah ke Kai dan itu membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya kesumber membolakkan matanya mendapati sosok chanyeol tengah memasang wajah geram,Kai langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Chanyeol.

BUGH

Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang dengan wajah yang oleng ke meggeram emosi dan langsung meninju rahang Kai dengan keras.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BAEKHYUN HAH?! KENAPA KAU MERANTAI KAKINYA BRENGSEK?!"Kai menarik kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Ck,seharusnya aku yang APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIBELAKANGKU HAH?! INGIN MEREBUT ISTRIKU DISAAT AKU TAK ADA HAH?! DAN AKU TENGAH MENGHUKUMNYA AGAR IA TAU BAHWA KESALAHANNYA ADALAH **_BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SAHABATKU SENDIRI,ANI TAPI MANTAN SAHABATKU!_** "Kai mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Siapa yang ia maksud berselingkuh? Apakah Baekhyun berselingkuh? Tapi dengan siapa? Mungkinkah...

"Kau menuduhku Chanyeol?"

"Cih,terus kau kira siapa hah?"Terdengar nada mengejek dari suara Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau ada bukti? Demi tuhan Chanyeol aku tidak pernah berniat mengambil Baekhyun darimu! Dan aku paham bahwa Baekhyun hanya mencintai satu orang yaitu kau!"Chanyeol mendecih dan melempar sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kearah Kai.

Hal pertama yang Kai lakukan adalah membulatkan kedua bola ,Chanyeol sepertinya salah paham gambar ia dengan Baekhyun tengah berpelukan karena Kai mencoba meghentikan tangisan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Apakah kau belum tau? Mengapa aku memeluk Baekhyun?"

"Yap aku tengah berselingkuh dengannya."

"Grrr,SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG SADAR DIRI! KAU SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA DENGAN DIRI KAU BAHWA KAU JUGA BERSE-

Perkataan Kai terhenti disaat ia mendengar suara pintu cepat Kai dan Chanyeol bersama dengan kedua anaknya langsung menghampiri sosok dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Luka yang ada dikepalanya sudah kami pergelangan kakinya yang berdarah juga sudah kami obati,dia memang kehilangan banyak darah dan beruntung ia dengan cepat kau bawa kerumah sakit."Ujar dokter itu dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa,Chanyeol langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati sosok tubuh mungil tengah terbaring dikasur itu.

"Appa!"Chanhyun&Hyunlie langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia mentup matanya.

"Apakah kau puas dengan perlakuanmu dengan Baekhyun? Apakah kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang ditanggung baekhyun sendirian? Apakah kau tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan sendu dan kecewanya dia terhadap kau yang berubah?"Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Maafkan aku sudah berjanji kepada keluarga Baekhyun dan bersumpah untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan segan-segan merebut Baekhyun dari lingkaran hitam yang kau buat."

.

.

.  
 _'Aku akan mencoba mengikhlaskan kau sekarang,bersamanya mungkin akan membuat kau lebih baik...'_

.  
.

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _Mulai masuk konflik gaje dah ini:v CB berpisah itu bikin hati gue juga nyut_** ** _2_** ** _an_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review and follow ya_**

 ** _Loph yu All_**


	5. Chapter 5

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**  
 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**  
 **Story**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _"Sampai saat ini,aku tak paham apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku... Menghancurkan diriku secara perlahan,dan meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun..."  
_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Setanricarica Present..._**

 ** _2 Bulan kemudian_**

Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun yang masuk rumah sakit disertai perkataan Kai,membuat Chanyeol emosi mendengar bahwa Kai akan merebut Baekhyun-miliknya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu betapa brengseknya kau Tuan Park?

"Hei Chanyeol,berhentilah meminum itu terus akan mabuk berat."Chanyeol hanya berdecak untuk menanggapinya.

Ya,Chanyeol tengah berada di club langganannya akhir-akhir duduk sambil meminum minuman haram itu beberapa kali,memikirkan Baekhyun membuatnya frustasi bukan dimana Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya dan langsung meringkuk takut melihat dirinya dan betapa kesalnya ia disaat Kai memeluk tubuh istrinya itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan terhuyung sedikit kekanan dan kiri karena sedikit pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum menuju mobilnya.

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku tengah berbaring dikasur king sizeku yang dulu mengingat Chanyeol yang tak membelenggu kakiku dengan - mengingat itu membuatku semakin merasa lelah terhadap Chanyeol.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat sering pulang malam bahkan ia akan pulang keesokan ia? Apakah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju luar kamar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang ditempati kedua malaikat kecilku yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos yang mereka wajah mungil Chanhyun yang terlihat seperti Chanyeol walau hanya sekilas,melihat wajah mungil Hyunlie yang sangat mirip denganku.

Kegiatan yang kulakukan terhenti disaat aku mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka dan kuyakin itu langkah tergesa-gesa,aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati aku masih mencintai lelaki ini,yang membuatku tersiksa ini.

"Chanyeol."Ujarku pelan

"..."

Tidak ada semakin khawatir melihatnya yang hanya berdiri disamping rak sepatu tanpa melepas sepatu ,aku mendekati Chanyeol dan berjongkok didepannya untuk melepaskan sepatu yang ia menaruh sepatu itu dirak sepatu disamping Chanyeol.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan tanpa sengaja tatapan kami beradu setelah sekian lamanya kami tak bertatapan seperti yang tak dapat kuartikan itu langsung menarikku dan mencium ini mimpi? Chanyeol menciumku dengan kasar?

"Emhh...anhh..enghh"Aku tidak bisa menahan desahanku disaat Chanyeol menekan penisku dengan kakinya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhku sampai kemeja makan yang baru saja kubereskan bajuku dengan tak langsung menelusupkan kepalanya keceruk leherku dan menjilatnya.

"Ennh...Chanhhh...Akh-"Pekikku disaat Chanyeol mencubit-cubit nippleku yang sudah menegang.

Ini salah,Chanyeol mencumbuku karena nafsu yang menyelimuti aku menikmatinya,bagaimana Chanyeol menghisap putingku dengan ini dosa?

"Anhh Chan..Akhuh..."Tak bisa kutahan,aku akhirnya mengeluarkan spermaku dan mengenai baju Chanyeol yang masih terpakai ditubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik boxer yang kukenakan dengan mudah karena aku tak memakai memainkan penisku dengan cara menekan-nekan kepala penisku dan membelainya membuatku mengerang kembali.

Kulihat Chanyeol yang menunduk kearah selangkanganku dan mengecup kepala penis milikku.

"Mmhhmm...anghhh-"Kudongakkan kepalaku disaat kurasakan milikku berada didalam mulut hangat Chanyeol.

"Enggh...anhh Chanhh.."Kuremas surai hitamnya karena kenikmatan yang akhirnya membutakanku.

"Kau memang jalang."

DEG

JLEB

aku mengeluarkan pekikanku disaat kurasakan penis Chanyeol yang memasuki lubangku dengan sekali hentakan,perkataan Chanyeol membuatku semakin terdiam terus menerus.

"Engh berapa kali kau engh..melakukan seks dengan selingkuhanmu hah?"Aku terdiam tak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya didalam masih terdiam.

 **[Baekhyun End POV]**

Sosok Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya,menghiraukan sosok Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri ,ia mendorong tubu Chanyeol dengan pelan membuat penis Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam hole milik Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun menopang tubuh Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka dengan merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol dikasur king size itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dan mengambil sepasang piyama milik Chanyeol dan langsung memakaikannya ketubuh Chanyeol yang setengah telanjang membenarkan letak tidur Chanyeol dan menyelimutinya dengan pelan.

Cup

Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu tersenyum tipis.  
 _"Saranghae Park Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun kembali menuju dapur tempat saksi bisu mereka bercinta tadi dan membersihkam tempat itu dengan bersih.

Setelah merasa bersih,Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anaknya.

Bruk

Baekhyun merasa kakinya melemas seketika melihat wajah polos kedua anaknya yang tak berdosa itu tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hiks...Kenapa kalian pergi tak mengajakku hiks..."

Baekhyun tengah merentangkan kedua sangat sakit semua apalagi dibagian bokongnya menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan,ternyata ia dikamar kedua anaknya.

"Aku terlambat bangun."Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

Ia tersentak disaat ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dimeja makan dengan kopi yang ia dipandangi,Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan terdiam menatap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baekhyun,kemarilah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan kearah Chanyeol.

Matanya terpaku melihat sebuah kertasa tertata rapi dimeja makan itu.'Surat perceraian'

"Kurasa,kita memang ditakdirkan tak dari itu,aku mengajukan perceraian kepengadilan kuharap kau mau menerimanya."Chanyeol melirik sekilas ekspresi Baekhyun.

ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini,ia mengambil puplen yang berada disamping kertas dan mengarahkan ke kertas itu.

Grep

Tangan Baekhyun terhenti disaat ia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah menahan tangannya,Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol sang pelaku.

"Ehm,apakah kau yakin?"Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan menandatangani surat itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu akan pergi dari apartemen in-

"Tidak aku,Chanhyun dan Hyunlie yang pergi dari sini."Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Tak berapa lama,sosok Baekhyun tengah menenteng tas besar dan kedua anak mereka yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Appa,kita akan kemana?"Tanya Hyunlie antusias.

"Kita akan berlibur sayang."Ujar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?! Uwahh Hyunlie senang ,apakah daddy akan ikut?"

"Daddy kalian sedang ... Akan pergi bersama kalian nanti."Kata Baekhyun disertai senyum tipis.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk hormat kearah Chanyeol lalu." _Thank you_ Chanyeol-ssi."Dan Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti kedua buah hatinya.

Meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempat.

Baekhyun menggandeng kedua tangan mungil anaknya dengan erat dan memasuki sebuah gedung apartement mewah itu dengan Baekhyun menaiki lift lantai 8 itu.

Setelah itu,Baekhyun kembali mencari nomor apartement 8804 milik ! Baekhyun langsung menekan bel apartement itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun menunggu,pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja jangkung dengan kulit yang erotis jangan lupa bibir tebalnya .  
"Baek? Ada apa kau kesini? Dan bersama Chanhyun&Hyunlie?"

"Bisakah aku menitipkan Chanhyun&Hyunlie disini untuk beberapa waktu? Aku pasti akan menjemput mereka lagi nanti."Kai mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi baekhyun?"Ujar Kai bertanya.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan aku titip mereka kau yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang."Mohon Baekhyun.

Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Terima kasih Kai."Baekhyun menyodorkan kedua tas besar yang diisi keperluan milik Chanhyun&Hyunlie ke arah Kai.

"Chanhyun tinggan dengan Kai Ajusshi dulu nde?"

"Appa mau kemana?"Chanhyun berujar dengan nada khawatir.

"Appa ingin mengunjungi teman appa yang jauh tidak ingin kalian tidak bersekolah karena appa nde?"

 _"But,appa will be back right?"_ Tanya Hyunlie.

 _"Sure! Appa will be back to you Hyunlie and Chanhyun."_ Ujar Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi anaknya itu.

"Kai,kutitip mereka... Annyeong..."Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kai dengan lambaian tangan mungilnya.

"Kuharap kau menepati janji Baek..."

.

.

.  
 _'Dan sekarang...Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan berbeda dengan kau yang dahulu..'_

.  
.

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _Mulai masuk konflik gaje dah ini:v CB berpisah itu bikin hati gue juga nyut_** ** _2_** ** _an_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review and follow ya_**

 ** _Loph yu All_**


	6. Chapter 6

**PAIRING:ChanBaek**

 **MainCast:Park Chanyeol**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:Find it yourself**

 **Genre:Romantic,**  
 **Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Family**

 **DISCLAIMER:STORY MILIK AUTHOR,EXO CUMAN MILIK SM**

 **WARNING BOYXBOY Not Like?**  
 **DON'T READ!**

 **Let's Enjoy And Read My**  
 **Story**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _'Bagaimana jika seseorang menghancurkan kehidupanmu dengan sejuta harapan yang ia berikan kepadamu?'_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Setanricarica Present..._**

Sosok namja berkulit tan tengah menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan berkas-berkas yang berada diatas meja itu berhamburan kemana-mana,Kai.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi,ia lelah mencari sosok namja mungil yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir Baekhyun

Bahkan para suruhannya tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun terus mengecek daftar penerbangan namun nihil,tidak ada yang bernama Byun semakin membuatnya frustasi,Chanhyun akhir-akhir ini menjadi pendiam.

"Dimana kau Baekhyun?! Bukankah kau berjanji padaku akan kembali secepatnya?! Bahkan ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan?!"

Tok Tok Tok

Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata'Masuk'.Lalu,muncullah sosok sekretarisnya yang tengah menggandeng sosok anak kecil.

"Kai Ajusshi!"Kai tersenyum melihat sosok anak perempuan bersama sosok anak kecil laki-laki yang lain tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya.

Anak perempuan itu-Hyunlie tengah berlari kearah Kai dengan semangat dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan hangat mengusak rambut Chanhyun yang masih berdiam diri disamping Hyunlie.

"Kai Ajusshi,apakah Kai Ajusshi akan datang kesekolah kami hari ini? Kata Rin Songsaenim,harus ada yang mewakilkan kami dipertemuan terakhir kenaikan kelas kami."Ujar Hyunlie panjang lebar.

"Eum,ajusshi akan datang kesekolah kalian arrachi?"Sontak kedua anak kecil itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kai Ajusshi,aku ingin bertanya."Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Tentu saja kau boleh bertanya."Kai memperhatikan lontaran kata yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanhyun.

"Dimana appa?"

.

.

.

.

Chanhyun dan Hyunlie tengah melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju sekolahnya walaupun mereka tau appanya belum pulang untuk menjemput mereka,tapi mereka yakin appanya itu akan pulang menjemput mereka.

"Chanhyun Hyunlie!"Kedua saudara kembar itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat teman sekelasnya Yin tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Hai Yin."

"Hai,Chanhyun masih ingatkan dengan cerita yang Yin ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang daddy baru Yin?"

"Eum!"Sikembar mengangguk bersamaan.

"Daddy baru Yin akan ikut menghadiri kenaikan kelas Yin! Jadi Yin tak akan iri lagi dengan daddy kalian yang sangat sayang dengan kalian."Ujar Yin tersenyum.

"Ah! Itu mommy and daddy! Mom dad!"Chanhyun dan Hyunlie penasaran bagaimana sosok daddy baru Yin-

DEG

Chanhyun terdiam melihat sosok laki-laki tegap dengan paras yang sangat mirip Chanyeol tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Ini dia daddy baru Yin! Dia sangat baik lohh~ oh iya daddy kalian mana dan appa kalian mana?"Ujar Yin bertanya.

"Daddy kami..."Chanhyun menggenggam tangan Hyunlie dengan lembut.

"Daddy kami tidak bisa datang,katanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan dia berjanji sehabis pulang akan membelikan kami mainan yang banyak."Ujar Chanhyun masih menatap lekat manik kelam daddynya itu.

"Benarkah? Yahh padahal Yin ingin sekali bertemu dengan daddy appa kalian?"

"Appa sedang pergi berkunjung kekerabat kami diluar Seoul."Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan kapan Baekhyun memiliki kerabat diluar Seoul?

"Yin,kami ingin masuk terlebih ahjumma...ahjusshi."Sikembar membungkuk hormat kearah Yuan dan Chanyeol yang masih membeku ditempat

Chanhyun&Hyunlie tengah menatap pintu kelas mereka dengan menunggu kehadiran Kai yang sedari tadi belum muncul,padahal giliran mereka akan segara disebut.

Sikembar yang terlihat resah bahkan tak menyadari ada sosok keluarga mereka tengah menatap mereka dengan tersenyum miris melihat kedua anak kandungnya itu tengah gusar dikursi mereka masing-masing seperti menunggu seseorang,bahkan ia sangat merindukan anaknya itu setelah 1 bulan lamanya tak bertemu dimana Baekhyun? Entah mengapa hati kecil Chanyeol berdesir menyebut nama orang yang pernah berlabuh Baekhyun tak hadir diacara kenaikan kelas anaknya sendiri?

"Chanhyun saatnya kalian memberikan isi hati kalian."Rin songsaenim berujar kearah dua anak kembar itu.

Chanhyun mengangguk diiringi Hyunlie yan masih mempertahankan senyum langkah pelan,mereka berjalan kedepan dengan senyum terpatri dibibir mereka masing-masing.

Brak

Semua orang yang berada dalam kelas itu menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka secara namja berkulit tan dengan kemeja hitam yang diatasnya terbuka,jangan lupa rambut coklat kehitamannya yang diberi gel membuat dahinya terekpos.

"Maafkan wali dari Chanhyun&Hyunlie,Kim Jongin."Ujar Kai seraya membungkkan badannya.

Banyak orang tua terutama yeoja tengah memandang takjub sosok Kai yang sangat andai mereka tau bagaimana sifat Kai dimasa remaja.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Jongin-ssi,Chanhyun dan Hyunlie baru saja ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."Kai tersenyum tipis dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang sudah disiapkan tanpa tau bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

" dan adikku berdiri disini ingin menyampaikan siapa superhero dimata kami..."Chanhyun mengambil kertas yang sudah disiapkannya terdahulu hari dengan bantuan Kai.

Kai yang melihat Chanhyun tengah membuka secarik kertas ikut mengambil sebuah secarik kertas disaku jas ,ia juga bertanggung jawab dalam pengolahan isi surat itu.

Chanhyun masih bergeming sembari menatap kertas yang ia pegang membuat orang-orang yang berada disana kebingungan.

"Chanhyun? Kenapa tidak mulai nak?"Chanhyun menatap kearah Rin Songsaenim dan tersenyum lalu melipat kembali kertas itu dan memasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Superhero dimata kami adalah appa dan daddy kami."

DEG

Serasa tombak tak kasat mata tengah menghujam hati Chanyeol dengan cepat mendegar penuturan Chanhyun.

"Sosok appa adalah sosok yang melindungi kami,menyayangi kami menjadi peran ibu yang sangat terkadang appa akan cerewet dan marah jika kami tak pernah menuruti perkataannya,tapi appa tak pernah melunturkan rasa sayangnya kepada appa kami orang yang kuat,aku mendengar cerita dari Kai Ahjussi bahwa appa kami pernah sakit parah waktu remaja dan pernah ingin menyerah dengan hidupnya yang tak mungkin bisa sosok daddy kami datang dengan sebuah kalimat penyemangat agar appa tetap hidup disamping daddy dan mencintai satu sama lain,appa dan daddy adalah dua merpati yang memang ditakdirkan bersama dan takpernah terpisah..."

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum haru mendengar cerita Chanhyun berbanding balik dengan orang yang dibicarakan dengan saksi bisu dua sejoli itu.

Sekarang Hyunlie maju selangkah menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan ia lekat manik daddy yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Daddy adalah sosok pelindung yang melindungi appa Chanhyun Oppa dan sangat baik,daddy adalah orang pertama yang menyelamatkan kami dari omelan appa,daddy orang yang akan mengantarkan kami kekamar dan akan keluar jika kami sudah tertidur,daddy orang yang sangat menyayangi tau itu,dari cerita Kai Ajusshi bagaimana appa berbohong kepada daddy menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan cara mengatakan bahwa appa telah meninggal,bagaimana terpuruknya daddy merindukan appa saat itu,bagaimana daddy berjuang keras berubah demi appa,bagaimana tangis pilu daddy akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan appa,bagaimana hiks- daddy berjanji akan hiks- mencintai appa hiks- sampai akhir hay-hiks at.."Semua orang memandang Hyunlie dalam diam.

Melihat Hyunlie yang diderai air mata membuat hati Chanyeol sakit,serasa waktu tengah bermundur bayangan Baekhyun yang tersenyum ceria diranjang rumah sakit,mengingat betapa ketakutannya dia disaat ia tau Baekhyun tengah diambang kematian.

"Bisakah aku bertanya?"Chanyeol tebuyar dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Apa...Daddy masih mencintai appa?"Chanhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dan langsung berlari kearah Kai Ajusshi bersama dengan Hyunlie.

 _'Kenapa? Kenapa mereka berlari kepada Kai? Bahkan aku adalah daddy mereka?'_

"Kalian akan membanggakan &Hyunlie bersabarlah."

 **Disisi lain Seoul**

Sosok namja mungil tengah berlari kesana kemari sambil membawa note kecil untuk mencatat kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam dan apron hitam yang ia pakai terlihat kesan imut.

" _I want Coffe milk and banana creaps_."namja itu tersenyum ramah kepada pelangga itu dan berlari kearah counter yang menghubungkan dapur dengan luar dapur.

"Yoyo,kau menikmati kerjaan kau kembali eoh Baekhyunnie?"sosok namja berwajah layaknya kotak itu tengah tersenyum kearah namja yang dipanggil.

"Tentu saja aku beruntung bisa berkerja disini lagi dan yahh,ternyata kafe kau semakin berjaya hahaha."Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Hahaha,tapi kafeku pernah sepi pelanggan lantaran tak ada kau lagi asal kau yang merindukan senyuman puppymu yang lucu itu Baekhyunnie."

"Aishh jangan berlebihan seperti itu iya,jam kerjaku sudah habis begitu aku pulang dulu annyeong."Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongdae yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau hebat Baekhyun,hebat menyembunyikan betapa rapuhnya dirimu dengan senyum palsumu itu."Jongdae tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Baekhyun tengah mempercepat langkahnya menuju ketempat kerjanya yang satu lagi?Beginilah keseharian Park-Ani Byun Baekhyun sebulan dari pagi sampai malam dan malam sampai pagi akan bekerja dari jam makan siang sampai jam makan malam,dan ia akan bekerja lagi sampai jam 4 apa? Entahlah,ia hanya ingin mencoba tak memikirkan anak-anaknya terlebih dahulu egois memang.

"Baekhyun!"Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih melamun dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Hai Yesung."

Masih ingat dengan Yesung? Namja yang sempat mencintai Baekhyun? Selaku pemilik club malam ini,awalnya ia terkejut menemukan Baekhyun ditaman samping sekolah mereka dahulu dengan wajah yan murung sebulan yang lalu dan Baekhyun tengah mencari pekerjaan dan Yesung tak segan-segan langsung menawarkan Baekhyun kerjaan berarti Yesung memperkerjakan Baekhyun menjadi penghibur disana,ia hanya menjadi waiter disana.

"Lelaki itu tengah ... Tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?"Yesung bertanya khawatir.

"Eum,dia tidak melakukan begitu aku pergi dulu."Yesung menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan lelaki tampan yang sudah sebulan ini menyewa Baekhyun.

Ia tidak tau alasan mengapa lelaki itu menyewa Baekhyun dan mengapa Baekhyun hanya bersikap biasa dengan lelaki itu?

Kembali ke Baekhyun tengah duduk berdampingan dengan sosok lelaki tampan yang tengah menunduk disampingnya.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi Hosoek-ssi?"

"Yak Baekhyun-ah bukankah jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi mu itu?"Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menyengir asal.

"Arra,kau ingin bercerita apalagi eoh Hoseok-ah?"Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan tersenyum,lalu menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan asmaranya sekarang.

"Aku bingung telah beristri,tapi aku tak pernah mencintai istriku mencintainya Baek,tak bisaku mengalihkan rasa cinta ini mengapa orangtuaku tak menerima bahwa aku-

"Gay? Oh berpikir serendah itu,apa salahnya? Jika kau bahagia maka lanjutkan apa yang telah kau lakukan namun pasti kau harus membuktikan kepada kedua orang tua kau pernah menyerah mencintai seseorang jika kau sudah memberikan separuh nyawamu kepadanya."

DEG

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataannya mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Yak Baekhyun-ah!"Baekhyun terlonjak lalu menyikut perut Hoseok dengan keras membuat Hoseok terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 _3 jam kemudian..._

Sosok Baekhyun tengah memgganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian miliknya yang awal.

"Baekhyun."

"Omona! Yak kenapa hari ini banyak yang membuatku terkejut?!"Jengit Baekhyun membuat Yesung si pelaku terkekeh.

"Karena kau jika dikejutkan akan sangat lucu Baekkie-ya~"Ujar Yesung mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ish Yesung,aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Bagiku kau masih anak kecil Baekkie~,oh iya mau kuantar? Kau belum pernah memberi tahuku rumahmu sekarang Baek."

"Tidak terima kasih,aku bisa pulang sendiri kalau begitu aku harus pulang dan beristirahat annyeong."Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari keluar dari tempat clubbing itu yang masih ramai.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan rumah aslimu Baek? Mereka merindukanmu."

Sosok Baekhyun tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan ia sudah terbiasa sendiri? Bahkan ia memang sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak dulu,sakit? Tentu saja,ia lelah merasa dibohongi seperti ini apa yang salah darinya? Mengapa tuhan selalu memberinya ujian seperti ini?

Trap

Trap

Trap

Baekhyun mengapa derap langkahnya terdengar dua kali ditelinganya,awalnya Baekhyun masih bersikap wajar dengan suara langkahan ,disaat lantai yang ia pijaki menampilkan 2 bayangan atau lebih itu,ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya.

BRUK

Baekhyun terjerembab ke pinggir tong sampah disamping gedung yang tak dipakai lagi memukul tengkuknya dengan benda keras membuat langkah kakinya oleng seketika.

"Cih,jadi ini selingkuhan suamiku yang sangat ia sembunyikan? Dia tidak terlalu pintar menyembunyikan kau jalang! Habisi dia!"Terlihat sosok yeoja tengah memerintahkan 4 orang berbadan kekar menghajar habis-habisan Baekhyun.

Apa ini ujian yang diberikan tuhan kepadanya lagi?Apa tuhan sedang menguji kesabaran Baekhyun?Apakah ini akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Lihatlah jalang tidak berguna ini,foto dia dan kirim kesuamiku."yeoja itu pergi tanpa menatap Baekhyun kembali diiringi 4 namja kekar yang baru saja menorehkam luka fisik ditubuhnya.

Bahkan orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan Baekhyun sekarang terlihat acuh melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Dengan pelan,Baekhyun membenarkan bajunya yang sudah tak bebentuk kakinya tanpa tau tujuan kembali,mencoba merangkai kata-kata orang disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!"Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kau ingat aku? Sehun,apa yang terjadi dengan kau?! Siapa yang memperlakukanm-

"Aku tidak berguna."

"Apa?"

"Aku jalang,aku pantas dineraka seorang diri bukan?"

"Hei apa yang kau bicara-Brukk BAEKHYUN!"Sehun terjungkal kebelakang lantaran serangan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya dengan keras

Sosok Baekhyun terlihat berantakan dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah,memar ditangan dan mata itu tak lagi cerah seperti dulu,gelap tak ada yang bisa merasakannya,pipi yang biasanya bersemu merah kini pucat pasi dengan pipi nan tirus,bibir yang sering tertarik keatas berubah menjadi biasa saja dan tak ada lagi senyuman rentetan giginya yang terlihat.

Berdiri didekat pembatas antara sungai han membuat ia sangat jelas melihat betapa tenangnya air memandang air itu yang telihat tenang.

"Bahkan aku iri dengan ketenangan tidak berguna bukan? Bahkan appa eomma Luhan Hyung meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu,bahkan orang yang sangat kucintai berpaling hati dariku,apa dia lelah? Lelah denganku? Bagaimana dengan janjinya dahulu,apa ia mengingkarinya?"Tetes demi tetes liquid bening keluar dari matanya.

"Aku rela melepaskannya jika dia bahagia,aku rela melepaskan semua orang yang kusayangi asal mereka tak merasa aku adalah pengganggu hidup tak bersedih tuhan,jika ini takdir yang kau rencanakan izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan takdir ini dengan kematian."Baekhyun tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Bayangan keluarga kecilnya yang tengah tertawa diteras belakang bersama,dengan canda tawa,melihat Chanhyun&Hyunlie yang berlari-larian,merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mianhae,Saranghae."

BYUR

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.  
 _'Tuhan,bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Buatlah orang yang kusayangi tersenyum terus menerus bersama orang yang mereka sayangi...'_

.  
.

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _Mulai masuk konflik gaje dah ini:v CB berpisah itu bikin hati gue juga nyut_** ** _2_** ** _an_**

 ** _Jangan lupa review and follow ya_**

 ** _Loph yu All_**


End file.
